


come a little closer (there's something i wanna tell you)

by ohjeezthatsme



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjeezthatsme/pseuds/ohjeezthatsme
Summary: Superhero AU.They're dating without realising that they're both superheroes.





	come a little closer (there's something i wanna tell you)

“Goddammit.”

The word fell from Becky’s lips as the sound of the police sirens shattered the peaceful quiet of the coffee shop. Her date snapped her head towards the area that the sirens were wailing from, her hand reaching toward her bag as she did.

Becky missed all of this as she was wrapped up in how to get over to the alarms as fast as possible without seeming like a total dick. “Sorry babe but those sirens sound like they’re in my neighbourhood and so I should go and check them out. Make sure everything’s okay y’know.”

“Oh no, yes of course! Please go!” Charlotte, remembering where she was, snatched her hand away from her bag as she turned to the anxious redhead.

Becky cracked into a relieved smile and quickly hugged the blonde before dashing out the door with another apology thrown over her shoulder.

Once Becky was out of sight, Charlotte went the other way and sneaked into the back alley before grabbing a ring from her bag and slipping it on quickly. Seconds later a uniformed figure launched into the sky over the coffee shop. 

Unknown to Charlotte, Becky was doing similar as she jogged into a dark alcove before a streak of flames shot into the sky towards the sirens.

-

Becky landed just as the building went up in flames and its inhabitants came streaming out. She was about to run into the inferno when she noticed someone running off, leaving her torn between stopping the idiot with a modified flamethrower and clearing the building. Her decision is made for her when Champion lands right in front of the perp and easily bats him into the side of a nearby dumpster.

As he gathers himself up, Champion turns to Becky with a cocky wink and gestures to the building, “Comet. Go help the people inside. I’ve got him.”

Becky didn’t hesitate and leaped up and through the fifth storey window. Within minutes she was back outside with two people from the topmost floors under her arms. She looks around for Champion but can only see the perp being led away by the police. A thud vibrates through the area and she turns to see Champion carrying two more people away from where she just landed.

The blonde shoots her a smirk as she guides the civilians to the EMT’s, “Can’t let you get all the heroic credit now, can I?” Becky swears that she winked as well but the mask made it difficult to be sure.

Once she made sure that the civilians were safe and with the EMT’s Becky jogged back over to the building only to be stopped by a hand on her forearm. She glances down to see a well-muscled arm connected to a well-muscled shoulder connected to a smirking hero. Becky scowled at the spot where she could feel a spark at the other hero’s touch. As fun as it was to banter with someone who would understand her life as a hero and a civilian, Charlotte was better than anyone else – super or not.

Clearly her feeling showed on her face as Champion dropped both her hand and the smirk, “Don’t worry about going back in Comet, the building’s clear. I just dropped the last person off with the medics.”

“Right. Thank you for all your assistance.” Becky gave a curt nod and offered her hand in an equally stiff handshake.

“Never a problem.” Champion said as she repressed a grin while flexing her hand where Becky had gripped too tightly. Letting her dimples shine through, the blonde began to float up in the air but couldn’t resist the last word, “After all, once again the day is saved thanks to us!”

Sighing Becky turned away from the disappearing figure in the sky to begin a patrol. With Charlotte no doubt being annoyed at her flakiness it’s not like she had a better way to spend her day.

It was then that Becky remembered how she had run out on her date. For the fourth time. In a month.

“Shit.”

-

Charlotte let out a happy sigh as she collapsed into her bed, finally completely resting her sore body after fighting throughout the city all day. She was too distracted today, too fixated on how Becky would feel about her running out constantly instead of worrying about the concrete mutated villain throwing her through building walls. 

After their last date had been interrupted by the fire Charlotte and Becky had been unable to find a time when they could ago on another date without it having to be rushed. For two weeks, they texted constantly and called often but neither had been able to get away from the rest of their lives to see the other in person. As she gently drifted off to sleep,   
Charlotte promised herself that their next date would not be interrupted by her other identity.

Their next date was absolutely ruined by her other identity.

Just as she was leaving her apartment to meet Becky for an afternoon date, Charlotte heard the cries for help from across the city. With a muttered curse Charlotte was in her uniform and out her window in seconds. During the flight across town she sent a text cancelling their date claiming that she had forgotten to feed her grandmothers birds and had to go do it immediately. With the text sent and the date she had been looking forward to all week cancelled, Charlotte was in a terrible mood and it showed as she landed hard enough to crack the pavement. She looked up to find a group of men harassing some youths, they were all gaping as she straightened to her full height glaring at them.

“This is not what I had planned for my afternoon. Trust me when I say that I’ll make you regret that.” The words were barely out of her mouth before she launched herself forward.

-

Meanwhile Becky was staring dejectedly at the wall opposite her as she nursed her third glass of whiskey. She had come and sat in the bar of the restaurant after she got Charlotte’s text and hadn’t moved since. The television above her held no attraction and there weren’t enough people in the restaurant for her to properly people watch. And the people who were in there were on dates which just made Becky too sad to even bother, so staring at the wall was all she had left.

“- And in breaking news this afternoon, there has been a dramatic upturn in arrests and injuries by The Champion. Police are reporting that the suspects were all found unconscious outside of multiple precincts. All had suffered injuries with some being serious enough to warrant EMT’s on scene.” The newscaster’s voice shattered Becky’s blank stare at the wall and caused her to look at the television in shock. The city’s other hero having more of a mean streak wasn’t news and there were often people preferring to call her a vigilante due to the beatings that many of criminals take at her hands. 

Becky frowned at the screen as the newscaster continued on, “The police have come under fire from some groups again as they are yet to condemn the actions of the city’s heroes. Though some may prefer to call them vigilantes. More on this at 8.” 

Becky glanced back down at her phone, Charlotte had cancelled on their date but some of those precincts were around her apartment area. Becky rationalised sending the blonde a text as just a perfectly reasonable thing for people who are dating to do, if someone may be at risk of an obviously pissed off superhero on the warpath then it is only polite to check on them. Glancing back up at the television, images of Champion’s current mood playing across the screen. Becky winced at an image of the pavement crack and broken after Champion’s landing.

“Oh jeez. Her day must be as bad as mine.”

-

Their next date didn’t actually happen for another three weeks. Not for a lack of trying, every time they would set a date something would come up and both of them had to disappear to fight whatever criminal decided to destroy the city on that day. Both were beginning to get frustrated with each other and the situation. 

Becky was sitting on her couch staring at her phone as she debated calling off her obviously doomed relationship when there was a frantic pounding at her door. She opened it to the sight of her frazzled girlfriend.

“Charlotte? What are you doi-“ 

Her question was cut off by Charlotte surging forward and catching her in a fierce kiss. Startled as she was, it took Becky a couple of seconds to realise what was going on and respond in kind. Charlotte steered them into the apartment, flicking the door shut as they went, Becky whined as Charlotte broke away to clear the counter and lift her onto it. Becky took this small breather to clear her head of the lustful fog that being around Charlotte always caused.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Charlotte froze with her hands gripping Becky’s hips and gave a questioning look as Becky waved her hands between them. “Not that this isn’t great – it is, and I’m loving it – but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Charlotte smiled gently and leaned into her girlfriend as she nosed along her neck, leaving little kisses randomly causing Becky’s breath to hitch. “I’m on my lunch break. I didn’t want to go any further without seeing you. These past few weeks have been terrible and all I could think of is that seeing you would make it better.” Charlotte lifted her head to stare into Becky’s eyes with a sheepish smile, “And so here I am.”

Becky stayed quiet for a moment as she watched her hands stroking up and down Charlotte’s taut arms. “Well, I best get to the making it better part, shouldn’t I?”

Charlotte’s sheepish smile morphed into a predatory grin as Becky’s hands trailed up to loop around her neck and pulled her forward.

-

They left that encounter with a promise that they would definitely attend their next date, no excuses. Unfortunately, there was an influx of crime predicted as rumours floated around that some new villains would be moving into the area. This left both Charlotte and Becky panicked and determined to make their date. They both stepped up their patrols in an attempt to scare the criminal element into staying underground for at least one day. 

It turns out that being a good superhero makes you a rubbish girlfriend but trying to be a good girlfriend makes you a great superhero.

Becky was determined to actually get to the going-on-the-date part this time and was incredibly paranoid as she was able to get ready for her date without needing to be called away as Comet. The paranoia stayed curled in the back of her mind even as she made her way to the restaurant.

This time their date was taking place at a reasonably fancy restaurant, leaving Becky to try and find something suitably fancy in her own closet. After several outfit changes, she finally just settled on a classic and was wearing her nicest black dress. This was their first ‘proper’ fancy date which was leaving Becky a huge bundle of nerves. Before it was usually just coffee meet up and a couple of casual park walks, which were great in their own right but she was really looking forward to the dinner tonight just for nest step in their relationship would be taking as they step into the slightly more serious waters of expensive fancy dinners.

-

Charlotte was not having the best of days. Her biggest date so far with Becky was happening tonight and she had to fly a couple of towns over to stop some mutants from escaping. She was less than pleased about the overall experience and it made her late to get ready for her date which left her frazzled and in a hurry. Taking advantage of her powers just a bit, Charlotte sped through deciding which outfit to wear before settling on a royal blue number that was a tried and true date favourite. 

She sped over to the restaurant and had to take a moment as she took in the vision that was her date. It took her brain a minute to reboot enough to recognise that this angel wasn’t just her date but her girlfriend. Striding up to her, Charlotte could only pray that nobody needed Champion tonight because there’s no way she would be able to tear herself away from Becky.

“Becky! You look… Wow. I mean, I just have no words.” Charlotte’s greeting startled Becky from digging through her purse and she nearly dropped it at the sight of her girlfriend.  
She blushed as she gave her girlfriend a quick once over before responding, “Thanks but I don’t think anything compares to you right now. I mean, just… wow. That’s all I’ve got. Wow.”

Charlotte smiled brightly before looking to the restaurant and gesturing inside. “Shall we?”

Becky gathered herself and sauntered passed the blonde with a sultry smile, “Hopefully we’ll finally get to finish this time.”

Charlotte stared after the redhead, distracted by the swing of her hips, by the time she came back to herself Becky had turned and caught her looking. Charlotte steadily met her eyes as she joined her at the door to the restaurant, “Trust me, nothing is going to be stopping me from finishing.”

Becky’s answering laugh was cut off by the door gently closing behind them.

-

“I’m telling you! This bull was just running at me! I’ve never run that fast in my life, I fell into some of the mud and let me tell you, my mum lost it when she saw that.” Becky’s voice bounced around the walls as Charlotte wheezed for breath in between laughter. 

Becky’s face was sporting a giant smile as she watched Charlotte try to compose herself enough to respond. “I can’t believe you tried to ride a bull! While you were drunk!” Charlotte and Becky laughed together as their food arrived at the table. 

So far the date had been flawless. The conversation was easy and fun, the food was amazing and neither woman had to be called away to any emergencies. Charlotte took a sip of her wine as the dessert they had ordered was set down. Becky moaned at the first bite of hers causing Charlotte to blush and take a bigger gulp of her wine. Becky saw this and laughed at her girlfriend’s blushing face. 

“Easy there, babe.” Charlotte scowled at Becky’s laughing statement and pulled a face that made her laugh harder.

“Shut up and eat.” She knew she would regret her words as soon as she saw the glimmer of playfulness in Becky’s eyes.

“Why Charlotte! In public? I never knew you were into exhibitionism but if you insist I eat…” Becky made to sink below their table resulting in a bright red Charlotte to hiss at her to stay in her seat before looking around to make sure none was paying them any mind.

Becky was just sitting back and laughing while a red Charlotte was looking everywhere but her amused girlfriend. 

“Come on babe, you know that was funny.” Charlotte rolled her eyes but still couldn’t resist a small smile at her charming girlfriend’s antics. Their dessert was finished off with no more mishaps and they both were left standing outside the restaurant trying to drag out the date as much as they could.

“You could always come home with me.” Becky’s hopeful words left a smile on Charlotte’s face and she grasped Becky’s hand.

As she was about to agree, Charlotte’s phone rang and shattered the bubble that had formed over them during the night. She frowned down at her phone before glancing up at Becky. “Becky... I’m so sorry. That sounds like it would be perfect and please believe me when I say that I would love to but-“

“-But you have to go.” Charlotte nodded sadly and Becky sighed before cupping her cheek. “I get it. It’s fine. At least we finished the date this time right?”

Charlotte held Becky’s hand in place as she leaned into it. “I will absolutely make this up to you I swear. Thank you for being so good about this.” Charlotte leaned down and kissed her sweetly before she squeezed her hand once more before jumping into the nearest taxi.

Becky watched her go with a sigh before she heard screams in the distance. Eager to work out some of her frustration, Becky ducked into an alley and soon after a streak of flame was shooting through the sky.

-

Charlotte was furious. Emma and Dana had somehow gotten out of their dampening cells and were causing havoc. Not only did they ruin her night with Becky but they were also throwing her through walls to really put an emphasis on ruining her night. 

Charlotte was locked in a battle of strength and wills with Dana when she felt the heat in the air. A pained grunt from Emma distracted Dana and gave Charlotte an opening to kick her down the block. Charlotte turned to see Comet floating onto the ground before she extinguished the flames that had surrounded her.

“You looked like you could use a hand.” Comet didn’t sound as peppy as usual so at least Charlotte wasn’t the only one having a bad night.

“I think I had it pretty well in hand myself thanks.” Unfortunately for Comet, Charlotte was not in the mood for friendly banter. She had to run out on an amazing date, was probably about to be dumped and has to face off with two of the most annoyingly successful criminals in the city.

And now she has to deal with the human glow stick. Brilliant.

It was this frustration that saw a charging Dana being thrown through two walls in quick order as Charlotte looked for an outlet for her emotions. To her credit, Comet barely missed a beat in locking up with Emma as the heroes and villains tousled. As the fight continued, Charlotte was reluctant to say she was enjoying working with Comet but she was finding it easier to fend off Dana and Emma when the numbers game was taken out of play.

“I have to say that while this is obviously not how I planned my night, it could be worse.” Charlotte risked looking away from Dana to briefly throw a disbelieving expression at Comet who shrugged in response before ducking Emma’s kick and shooting some fire at Dana.

“Aw, what’s the matter? You didn’t want to play with us?” Dana’s taunt brought Charlotte’s attention back to her and she grunted as she took two quick jabs.

“I can think of someone I’d much rather be playing with.” Charlotte let loose a vicious uppercut as Comet snorted and let out a bark of laughter at her mutter.

“Let’s end this quick and we might both be able to get back to having a good night.” Charlotte turned to Comet with an incredulous face and even Emma stopped before looking between them curiously. 

“Is there something going on here or do you just not think before you speak?” Comet tilted her head at Emma in confusion before her accidental double meaning sunk in.

“Oh! Oh no. No, there’s nothing- I just meant- you know that we could go home and have a good night. Separately. Not together. We’re not together.” By this time the three other women are all just staring at Comet as she rambles on and tries to explain herself. 

Charlotte took pity on her, “Maybe we should just go back to fighting, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.” Dana threw a punch before even finishing her sentence leaving Charlotte staggering after it connects. 

That’s all it takes before the fighting is back in full force as the four women battle through the city streets. It takes a very heavy punch and a convenient stream of fire to bring an end to the fight. 

“About what I said during the fight,” Comet limps up to Charlotte only to have her apology waved off as she tries to catch her breath. Charlotte then notices the wound on her thigh that’s bleeding sluggishly and looks quite painful.

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Comet waves off the concern on Charlotte’s face. “I’ve had worse, this will heal up in a jiffy” She casts a look around the area that they had just slightly destroyed with cars and chunks of concrete walls scattered around the unconscious bodies of Emma and Dana. “This street might take a bit longer to heal.”

Finally taking in the debris around her Charlotte resigned herself to spending the night cleaning up rather than finding Becky and begging her forgiveness. As if that thought wasn’t enough, the adrenaline was fading and leaving her all too aware of her own aches and injuries.

“I should have hit her harder.” Charlotte groaned as she glared at the unconscious criminals, particularly Dana who caused most of the damage. 

-

Becky was exhausted and her leg felt like it was on fire. She let out a loud snort causing Champion to cut her a look and her to silence herself quickly. With the Champion’s current mood and her own injury, Becky wasn’t really looking to start anything with someone who just went toe to toe with END by herself before Becky got there. Knocking Dana out cold is something to be both incredibly impressed and intimidated by. 

“Don’t worry Champy, surely between the both of us we can get this place clean in no time. Then you can get back to whatever plans you had before.” The hero didn’t look all too soothed by Becky’s words. She heaved a sigh before turning to Becky.

Champion looked as put out as Becky has ever seen a person. “It’s not just the clean-up. I had enough trouble getting to the plans tonight and then this,” She gestured to END with a dejected sigh, “ruined all of that work. As well as future plans I guess.”

The meaning behind the blonde’s words struck Becky and she hummed in understanding. “In my experience, if the plans are good then you can always get back to them with enough effort.” Becky lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug with a slight smirk as she decided to brag a little about her girlfriend. “But that could just be my plans. My plans are pretty great.”

The blonde hero let out a laugh before sweeping some concrete debris to the side of the road with her foot. “Trust me, my plans are great but even plans as good as mine are going to be getting sick of me constantly running out on them.”

Becky’s heart sank a little as she remembered that’s what she often does to her own girlfriend. Hopefully what she said was true and that her plans would forgive her. Either way, it might be time to start considering the option of letting Charlotte in on Becky’s more adventurous side. As Champion slowly made her way down the street, sweeping debris as she goes, Becky joined in by warping chunks of concrete back into the buildings that they hopefully fell from. There may be some very patchwork repairs on these buildings come morning light.

-

Becky was dozing on the couch with Charlotte curled into her shoulder as the television hummed in the background. They had made it through another date without any interruption. Anytime a phone rang both pairs of eyes shot to their own phone. As the time had passed they grew more relaxed and then the date continued much more smoothly and led them to go to Becky’s. The heroics they often partook in got the best of both of them however, with Charlotte falling asleep on Becky’s shoulder almost as soon as she sat down. Becky was quick to follow her into a light rest. 

That peaceful and deserved rest was shattered by the shrill call of Becky’s phone. Leaping to her feet, Becky had forgotten that her girlfriend was using her as a pillow and sent her rolling off of the couch. Becky paused, torn between helping her girlfriend and getting to her phone to see the emergency that no doubt required Comet’s attention immediately.

“Get the damn phone.” Charlotte’s sleepy and grumpy words as she lay on the floor made Becky’s decision for her. Throwing an apologetic look at her girlfriend climbing back onto the couch, Becky swiped through her phone quickly before setting it down.

“I uh… I- I have to go! Right now.” Already grabbing the things she would need, Becky only barely remembered to come up with an excuse to give to her girlfriend. “I have to leave immediately because…” Looking around her apartment desperately for inspiration, her eyes landed on a small clover pin she had gotten as a joke. “My people!”

If Charlotte could look any more sceptical, Becky imagined it would be a superpower. “You have to leave, right this second, because of… your people?

Becky remained adamantly nodding despite Charlotte’s incredibly attractive, unimpressed face and raised eyebrow. “Yes. My people need me and so I must go. I’ll see you later. Thanks, bye!”

“Becky!” Charlotte tried to shout at the rapidly disappearing redhead but it was no use, “Becky, this is your apartment! Becky!”

The door swung shut leaving Charlotte alone in her girlfriend’s apartment staring in disbelief at her door. Charlotte realised after a couple of minutes of disbelieving staring that Becky wasn’t returning anytime soon and so she lay down and went back to sleep.

-

Becky gingerly climbed through her window taking care to not strain her left leg. Her latest battle had caused her to accidentally aggravate her injury from the team up with Champion. Hissing softly as she gently put weight onto her leg, Becky carefully made her way to the couch with the intention to collapse onto it rather than struggle to the bed.  
She barely had time to ponder the surprising firmness of the couch cushion before she was sailing through the air. Landing harshly on the floor, Becky rolled to push herself to her feet and face her attacker. Instead of one of the villains she has issues with and was expecting, Becky was shocked at who her attacker was. 

A sleepy Charlotte stood on the other side of the couch. Obviously having just woken up, there was still a blanket tangled around her one of her legs and clothes were crinkled and looked well slept in. Despite her nonthreatening attire, something about her eyes and stance were setting Becky on edge and made her hesitate before lowering her raised fists. 

Even as she lowered her fists, Becky kept herself on alert. There was something about Charlotte right now that was nagging in the back of Becky’s head as familiar. Like she’s experienced this stand-offish tension with Charlotte before.

“Wait, Becky?” Charlotte’s surprised tone jarred Becky from her thoughts, leaving that niggling in the back of her mind. Charlotte dropped her hands and tried to untangle the blanket from her leg without falling. As soon as she looked away from Becky, the niggling thought in Becky’s head disappeared. The image in front of her once again appeared as nothing more than her sleepy girlfriend who looked as surprised as she did. 

“Uh, yeah? What are you doing here?” Becky took a step to walk over to the couch but had forgotten her injury in the commotion of the last thirty seconds. She was reminded strongly as the pain rocked through her body and left her hissing curses between clenched teeth as she grabbed at her leg. 

Seeing her girlfriend nearly collapse in pain, Charlotte ran over to her, “Becky! What happened? Are you alright? Where are you hurt?” The rapid fire questions gave the redhead something else to focus on ash she tried to form a plausible cover story for her obvious injury fast enough to reassure her panicking girlfriend.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s just my leg that’s giving me a little bit of trouble.” Seeing how her words had next to no effect on her concerned girlfriend, Becky grabbed her hands with her own and forced Charlotte to meet her eyes. “Really Char. I’m okay, I’m fine. I promise.”

Charlotte's worried eyes still darted back to the wound on Becky’s leg that was staining the fabric of her pants red. “What happened? An injury like that isn’t just an accident.” Turning her eyes back on her girlfriend, Charlotte squeezed her hand and pleaded, “Becky… Please tell me the truth.”

With her girlfriend’s concerned blue eyes on her, Becky wondered, not for the first time, whether she should just come clean and tell Charlotte about her powers and occupation on the side. Charlotte broke Becky’s stare to take a closer look at her leg. Despite the gentle pressure she applied, Becky still flinched which obviously set something into place for Charlotte. 

Without missing a beat, Charlotte slid her arms under Becky and gracefully rose to her feet. Becky was in shock when she suddenly found herself in the air. Charlotte wasn’t even straining herself. Becky knew that she wasn’t the biggest person but Charlotte just picked her up without a thought. Becky was still in shock as Charlotte gently lowered her onto the couch and fetched her an ice pack and bandages for her leg. 

That nagging voice in the back of her head reappeared with a vengeance. All that was running through Becky’s head was the image of Charlotte standing ready to fight and the ease with which she lifted Becky’s dead weight from the ground.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened now?” Charlotte’s conversational tone brought Becky out of her contemplative state and when she looked at Charlotte there was a shadow of distrust in her eyes. She couldn’t reconcile this version of her girlfriend with the one she had in her head. 

Any ideas about telling Charlotte floated to the back of her head as Becky pushed her heart’s desires to the side as she listened to her head’s warning. “Charlotte, I told you I’m fine. Please lass, just let it be.” Becky reached out and brushed some of the hair out of Charlotte’s eyes and behind her ear. Her girlfriend’s sceptical look would have normally been enough for Becky to at least try for some version of the truth but there was something off about this new side of Charlotte. 

There were probably a few things off with Becky as well, what with her leg and potential head injuries, but she knew that those reasons were only proof that she shouldn’t tell Charlotte the truth. As much as she liked, and was beginning to love her, Becky wasn’t so sure whether or not this secret was one that could be shared with her girlfriend.

-

All Charlotte could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. The dull roar was creating the perfect backdrop for the white hot ball of rage that was creeping throughout her body. It grew stronger every time she looked at the injury on Becky’s leg. She knew that an injury like that didn’t just happen on accident. Someone had attacked her girlfriend and the rage inside her chest was howling for blood. Charlotte did her best to choke it down and just help Becky as much as she could but it was just hovering at the forefront of her mind. 

As she had lifted Becky off of the floor, she knew she was probably making a mistake but she just didn’t care. She loved Becky and so she was going to spare her the pain of trying to get to the couch when Charlotte could easily walk them both over. The consequences of showing her strength was something she could deal with later when her girlfriend wasn’t injured and bleeding.

Becky’s refusal to answer her questions weren’t helping her choke down her rage but Charlotte was kind of happy about not being told. If she knew who did this to Becky, she would probably do something that would reveal herself to Becky. If someone was suddenly attacked by the Champion and left in a broken and bloody mess with no explanation there would be consequences. Becky would be suspicious and the people wouldn’t trust her. So, no matter how much she would enjoy it, there would be no tracking the guilty bastard down and making him pay for what he did.

As Becky brushed back her hair Charlotte couldn’t help herself from stealing another look at her girlfriends’ leg. The blood was stopping and it looked better than it had when she came in. The guilt she felt was the only thing rivalling her rage at the moment. She figured that the wound had probably been healing but was reopened when she flung her girlfriend across the room. 

Charlotte bit her lip to distract herself from the guilt building in her chest. She didn’t consider the risks of sleeping at Becky’s, she thought she would be fine. Becky’s sudden reappearance had startled her awake and her instincts took over before she recognised who she was throwing.

“Becky.” Charlotte turned guilty eyes back on her girlfriend and clutched at her hands, “Becky I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this. I didn’t realise-“ Charlotte broke off as the tears welled in her eyes. Her biggest concern with dating Becky was keeping her safe from Charlotte’s enemies, she didn’t even consider that she would be the one to hurt Becky.

Becky was obviously alarmed by her girlfriends’ tears and held the blonde close as she soothed her. “Baby, no. You didn’t do this. This wasn’t you. I’m fine, I’m fine.” Charlotte pulled her head away but Becky grabbed her head and forced her to face her. “Charlotte. This wasn’t you. You have nothing to be guilty of.”

Charlotte could only shake her head, “I should have kept you safe. What good am I if I can’t keep you safe?” Becky watched helplessly as she looked at her leg and something hardened in Charlotte’s eyes and her shoulders squared. “Don’t worry Bex. I’ll do better.” Charlotte wrapped herself around Becky’s form on the couch and held tight. Becky curled into her girlfriend but couldn’t shake the bad feeling that came over her at Charlotte’s next words.

“You won’t be hurt again, I promise.”

-

Things had been going along smoothly for Becky and Charlotte in their relationship but Becky was having a difficult time shaking the voice in the back of her head. Especially with the latest activity of Champion. The Champion had never been as peaceful or merciful towards criminals as Comet but the past few weeks have been a significant departure from her previous general indifference. The Champion was now enforcing some tough new rules on the city. Street crime has dropped dramatically after the first week of the new Champion as she left dozens of broken and beaten criminals in her warpath. 

Civilians were all confused about the step up in aggression and violence. While Champion had always had something of a mean streak and a favour for violence, this was something else. This was enough to have law enforcement concerned about a possible turn to villainy. Becky was concerned as well. She quite liked having another hero in the city and she had no desire to try and fight Champion as a villain. Not just because she wasn’t sure she would win but because something about Champion’s almost desperate actions was calling out to the voice in Becky’s head. A voice that was getting louder every time she saw either Charlotte tense after glancing at her leg or a story about Champion and her aggression. 

It was because of that voice that Becky was standing on this rooftop. The alley below her was always good to find someone up to no good and she had no doubt that Champion would be here too. That and the fact that Becky had put out some feelers and sent out the equivalent of a summons to her. The sound of footsteps behind her didn’t cause her to turn as she stayed surveying the cityscape.

“Champion.”

After her expectant nod to the spot next to her, the masked blonde joined her in staring out at the city. She stayed silent for a few moments before turning to fully face Comet. Becky stayed gazing out at her city.

“Comet.” Becky turned her head slightly to indicate her attention. “What am I doing here?” The question was asked in a low, annoyed tone and caused a grin to flit across Becky’s face. She cast a look at Champion, just to be sure that she could see the grin as well. The answering glare only caused the grin to grow larger. 

“I have better things to do than waste my time here. I’m leaving.” Champion strode away to fly off but Comet’s voice called her back.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” The blonde froze and looked back at the redhead. “I had only just started out. I think I was fighting some henchperson of, oh gosh who was it?” Becky laughed as she tilted her head back to the stars. Champion had re-assumed her position next to Comet on the edge of the rooftop.

With a distant look, Champion observed the alley below them. Taken back to the night she stood in roughly the same spot on the roof edge and watched a redhead rookie hero try to make a name for herself. “They were the henchmen of the week for Emma and Dana.”

Becky turned to the hero next to her as she in turn stared steadfastly at the alley below. Becky cut a sly grin before trying to smother it “Yeah, and I was getting my ass kicked until you came along and saved me that night. It was very heroic of you. I know you had better things to do than follow some rookie around making sure they didn’t die.”

Champion’s eyes flicked to the side before darting back to the alley. “Two heroes are better than one. Plus, this city needs all the help it can get.”

Becky fidgeted nervously as she saw the opening and steeled herself for the inevitable confrontation. “Is that why you’ve been this way for the past weeks? Because the city needs help?”

Champion tensed and Becky could almost see the walls come up as her expression cleared and voice smoothed out, “Been what way? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. The violence, the beatings, the aggression. You think no one was going to notice the fact that you’re toeing the line?” As she spoke, Becky’s voice got louder and angrier as more of her worry and frustration turned to anger.

Champion’s walls cracked as her lip curled before spitting back “What does it matter? They’re criminals!” She stabbed a pointed finger towards the alley, “You think that they are going to stop? I stop them before anyone gets hurt. So what if they can’t take a hit? Everything I do is to protect people.” 

“You’re protecting people? That’s your excuse for beating and breaking other people? Protection?!” Becky’s angry words caused her to step even closer as her and Champion began to square off. “Those people you’re ‘protecting’ are scared of you! They fear you as much as they fear those criminals.” 

The anger was pulsing off Champion and Becky could feel her hands beginning to heat up as her powers began to react to her heightened emotional state. If they didn’t defuse this situation soon than there was going to be a fight and Becky couldn’t guarantee that all was going to be well when the smoke cleared.

Champion’s anger was nearly palpable and Becky could feel that air around them changing as both of their powers began to react to the situation. “The only ones who should be scared are the criminals.”

“And how long until you’re one of them.” Becky’s interruption was met with stunned silence as Champion staggered back a step like she had been struck. Becky advanced, “You think you can continue on like this and not cross that line? Why do you think people are concerned? You’re so close to stepping over that line that they’re already beginning to prepare for you as a villain.”

Becky inhaled deeply as she took a step back before pushing her hands through her hair and sighing. “I didn’t call you here to attack you, I called you here to help you,” Champion met her eyes and Becky was struck with how familiar the swirl of emotions in those blue eyes were, “Criminals aren’t the only ones scared.”

Champion shook her head to clear her thoughts. “It doesn’t matter.”

Becky threw her arms up in frustration, “It doesn’t- Of course it matters! People are seeing you as a threat and not a hero-“

“I don’t care!” Becky was now the one staggering back as Champion’s head shot upwards and shouted. She was struck at the undertones of desperation in her shout.

“You don’t –“

“I won’t let anyone hurt her again. If that means I have to become a villain to do that,” Champion quietened quickly and shrugged her shoulders with an air of defeat. She lowered herself onto the edge of the rooftop and looked back out at the city. Becky was still in shock at the blonde’s words and could only watch speechless. “If it means that I’m keeping her safe, I’ll be the terror in the night. I can do that for her. I can do anything if it means she’s safe.” 

Becky sat down close on the edge as Champion turned to her with a pleading look in her eyes, “I failed her once Comet. I won’t, I can’t do the again.”

Becky stayed quiet. The desperation colouring the blonde’s tone had rattled her and awoken the voice in the back of her head which was whispering that she should know and recognise this desperation. That it was something she had already seen. The memory was right at the edge of her thoughts but she couldn’t put it together with what she was seeing in front of her. 

Becky cautiously lifted her arm and placed it softly onto the masked blonde’s slumped shoulder. “I’m sure she doesn’t see it that way.” The blonde scoffed causing Becky frown before grasping her shoulder a little harder, “No, really. If she loves you than she wouldn’t blame you. Does she even know about you?”

Charlotte took in a shuddering breath. Becky took that as a no, “If she doesn’t know about you then how can she expect you to protect her? Even if she did know, how can she expect you to be able to protect her all the time?”

Charlotte swallowed thickly and looked to the sky. “I could have done it though, I could have protected her. If I were better, if I had made more of an impact on the crime in this city.”

Becky was shaking her head before the blonde finished her sentence. “Look, we’ve worked together for a while right?” The redhead waited for the responding cautious nod, “Then trust me when I tell you that there would have been very little that you could have done. I mean, just take a look at me. When we were facing off with Emma and Dana, my leg got banged up but there was no way for you to protect me. There was no way for you to save me from that, no matter how hard you tried.” Charlotte’s eyes had met Becky’s halfway through her impromptu speech and were slowly regaining some of the hope in them. “That is the same as this thing with your lady. I don’t blame you and that’s how I know she wouldn’t either.”

Champion looked away from Becky as she felt the tears well in her eyes. The earnest look in her colleagues’ eyes was too much for her and left her with too many emotions. She was torn between her own thoughts telling her that she had failed her girlfriend and subsequently failed as a hero, and the redhead telling her that she was still a hero, that she hadn’t failed. The blonde was finally letting the strain of her efforts over the past week catch up to her. The exhaustion alone nearly wiped her out as for the first time in days Charlotte was actually still and not rushing off into a fight.

“If you’re right,” The blonde turned to the figure next to her, “Then that means that everything I’ve done recently has been pointless.” She paused at the scrunch of her counterparts’ nose.

“I wouldn’t say pointless. A lot of the criminal underbelly has gone belly up in your wake.” Comet shrugged, carefree and relaxed, “Nothing anyone’s going to cry tears over. A significant portion of the city’s criminals have skipped town with very little intention of coming back to this city any time soon.” She gazed out at the city below her and finished softly, “That definitely means something. It means that the people of this city are now a lot safer.”

Charlotte looked at the hero by her side contemplatively, “Of course they’re safer. With the both of us here, this city is always going to be safe.” 

Comet met Champion’s gentle smile and beamed back before shuffling closer as they both watched over their city as the sun began to rise.

-

Charlotte was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling when she heard the knock on her door. It was a good thing she had superpowers because she was so far gone in her thoughts that she had nearly missed the sound of the door knock entirely. It took a moment for Charlotte to force herself out of the comfort of her bed and get her brain in gear for talking to another person. 

The knocking on the door became louder and more insistent as Charlotte stumbled across the room to it. “Calm down, I’m coming!” Charlotte swung the door open as she continued, “Jesus, it’s not that hard to be pati- Becky?”

Much to Charlotte’s surprise, her girlfriend was stood on the other side of the door with her fist raised to knock again. Charlotte could only gape at her as she smiled sheepishly and slowly lowered her hand guiltily. After her conversation on the rooftop with Comet last night, Charlotte was not really up for any more big emotional talks and she couldn’t help but feel bad for not sharing this secret with her girlfriend. She loved talking with Becky and it always left her feeling better when she was finished. That was what made her so confused when talking with Comet because it had the same effect as if she was talking with Becky.

“Hey lass. I know this is a surprise and all but I had this conversation last night and it just made me want to talk to you.” If Charlotte couldn’t tell that Becky was nervous through her voice she would be able to see it thought the constant fidgeting. Becky rarely got nervous like this, her confidence was one of the things that Charlotte loved about her. That being said, Becky being nervous was adorable and Charlotte could feel herself fall just a little more.

“Bex. It’s fine, come on in and we can talk, all right?” Charlotte clasped Becky’s hand and gently tugged her into the apartment. Becky just followed along as Charlotte led to them to the couch. Becky sat down nervously and Charlotte was beginning to get worried.

She curled right next to Becky with her arm draped across her girlfriends’ lap to grab hold of the hand she was fidgeting with. “Babe, what’s going on? You’re worrying me.” Charlotte ducked her head down so she could make eye contact even as Becky was obviously trying hard to brace herself for whatever conversation she thought needed to be had.

Becky took a deep breath to steel herself before raising her head and turning to face Charlotte as she gripped her hand. She took a moment to take in the vision that was her girlfriend. Even as she was getting more worried and concerned, Charlotte was still one of the best things Becky had ever seen. That’s why she was dreading this conversation. Because she could lose her. 

And if she lost Charlotte Becky’s life would be cold and dark even with her flames. No matter how bright her fire burned, Charlotte still burned brighter and that was one of the reasons Becky fell in love with her in the first place. 

“Charlotte. I,” Becky’s voice broke off which worried Charlotte more than anything else. If she ever found out who had the conversation that sparked this nervousness, Charlotte was going to punch them in the face. 

“I need to tell you something but I’m just.” Becky could feel the tears threatening to burst out and the thickness of her throat but she pushed it down. “I’m just scared. And that’s weird for me because usually you make me so brave and you don’t even know about it. Oddly enough that’s kind of what this conversation is about, you not knowing how brave you make me. Also how scared you make me. I’m always so scared. So scared that I’m going to lose you but that’s-“ 

Becky had never been happier to have Charlotte kiss her. As they had discovered early on in their relationship, Becky’s nerves and tendency to ramble would get away from her at times. Charlotte had found a great way to stop the stream of words that they both enjoyed.

Charlotte kept her hand on Becky’s jaw as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on hers. Becky’s words had struck her own internal fear. There was very little she feared but losing Becky was her biggest fear and having Becky tell her the same thing was too much for her. She shook her head gently and moved her other arm to cling to Becky. As if holding her close would convince the both of them that nothing would break them apart, that neither of them would lose the other. 

As she felt Becky’s arms wrap around her trying to convince herself of the same thing, Charlotte opened her eyes to drink in the sight of her girlfriend. “Becky, nothing would make you lose me. I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me. Okay? Nothing’s going to take me from you.” 

Becky nodded limply and clung to her girlfriend tighter before leaning back so she could finally tell Charlotte what was on her mind. “That’s what I need to talk to you about. Cause as long as you’re with me than there’s a higher risk for something to try and tear us apart and I may not always be strong enough or fast enough to stop it. I’ll always do everything that I can to keep you safe but a friend of mine had a breakdown about her girlfriend last night and it got me thinking about you and me.” 

Becky gave Charlotte an imploring look and held her hands as tightly as she was able without causing pain. “Charlotte, I love you. I love you so much and I don’t want to have to keep this from you anymore. Champion is breaking apart because her girlfriend was hurt and I don’t want that to happen to us.”

Charlotte felt like she had been struck by lightning. Becky was still talking but Charlotte couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her heartbeat pumping through her ears. If Becky knew about Champion’s girlfriend troubles that either means she has great hearing and was conveniently placed in a certain alley or that she has a nasty habit of catching on fire. Charlotte hoped to god that Becky just had great hearing, otherwise Charlotte was going to feel like an idiot.

”Champion?” Charlotte’s strained question interrupted Becky, and usually Charlotte would feel guilty but right now she could feel anything but shock. 

Becky paused and looked at her girlfriend who had suddenly gone very still and pale. Concerned that Charlotte had figured out who Becky really was, she began to fidget with her hands again. “Yeah, that’s kind of what I’m trying to tell you. I know Champion. Pretty well actually.”

Charlotte let out a strained humourless chuckle. “You have no idea how right you are. I bet I know her better though.” 

Becky frowned. Charlotte wasn’t acting like herself and it was now Becky’s turn to be confused as her girlfriend rose from that couch. “Charlotte, I’m serious. Please just let me…” Becky’s voice trailed off as Charlotte didn’t stop rising after she stood. Becky gaped as she watched her previously completely normal girlfriend begin to float her way to her ceiling. “… Finish. Charlotte… I- just. What?”

Charlotte floated down gently until she was kneeling in front of her stunned girlfriend. “I know right? I mean how did we not know?” Becky could only continue to gape at her girlfriend as the voice at the back of her head put together all the odd pieces over the course of their relationship. 

“The cancelled dates, the strength, the odd entries and exits and that time you threw me across the room. It was all because you’re-,” Becky broke off and just gazed at her girlfriend again. The blonde just looked back with hopeful eyes.

“It was all because I’m Champion?”

Becky just nodded without words. She slumped back into the couch in disbelief. Charlotte bit her lip and nudged her legs to get her attention. “Am I right about you? I thought it was odd that two people could make me feel so comfortable talking about my issues.” Becky weakly smiled at her joke before pulling herself together and surging forward to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Let’s just say that I’m hot in more than one way.”

“That’s for damn sure.”

Charlotte’s breathy response was the last legible thing that was said for a few hours.

-

It had taken them a few hours but they had finally worn themselves out. By the time they had, it was as if a weight had come off their shoulders and left them finally free to be completely open and honest with each other.

“Okay, so, our date when you ran out because you ‘left the bath running’?” Becky laughed as she settled into a sitting position gazing down at her girlfriend sprawled across the bed.

Charlotte hid her smile behind her hands before Becky claimed it with her own. “Um, that one was…” She let her head fall back as she tried to remember the exact time and situation. She suddenly clicked, “It was the earthquake guy! You know the one that kept causing tremors trying to rob banks? Yeah. It was pretty easy, swooped down and punched him in the face as I flew by.”

Becky smirked as she brought her girlfriends hand to her lips to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Charlotte giggled lightly at the redhead’s antics. “I’m so very glad that we’re going to be in this together now. I had hoped one day we could work as a full-fledged team anyway but this is going to be at least a hundred times better than that.”

Charlotte bit her lip and stared up at her lover with a mischievous grin, “Who said anything about a team? You’re still not on my level, love.” Charlotte only just got through her sentence when the smile that had been threatening to break stretched across her face. Becky’s mouth dropped open in offence as she sprung from her spot to land on Charlotte and begin to tickle her mercilessly.

Charlotte shrieked and tried to roll away from the assault but Becky anticipated that and moved with her. This of course didn’t work too well when Charlotte accidentally rolled them off of the bed. Becky braced herself to hit the floor but when she opened her eyes she found herself floating just to the side of the bed. She glanced above her to see Charlotte hovering just above her with a smug smirk as her hair fell around Becky. 

Becky looked around before shooting a cocky grin back at the blonde. “Well that’s a neat trick. That all you got?”

“Oh trust me, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Charlotte shot back as she tightened her arms around the redhead and floated them higher.

Becky wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and brought her in for a kiss.

“I can’t wait.”

-

The End.


End file.
